Episode 4805 (17 February 2014)
A small, inconspicuous notice is put up regarding the consultation period about the market closure and announcing a public meeting at 10.30am. Jane’s attention’s drawn to the sign when she bumps into Aleks and he mentions he’s on council business. Denise’s surprised when Jane arrives to stay; Ian hasn’t told anyone but Bobby that she’s coming to Bobby’s interschool spelling bee. Jane mentions the market consultation meeting and Ian denies knowing anything about it. Peter and Denise spread the word about the meeting. Aleks’ confident people won’t realise the meeting’s happening and is annoyed when lots of locals and traders turn up. Aleks tells the traders if the Bridge Street market closes, stalls will be made available at Spring Lane but will be allocated on his recommendation. No-one’s convinced by Aleks waffle about a feasibility study about the impact on the area. Mick invites everyone back to the Vic to plan the fight ahead. Jane asks Ian if everything’s alright between him and Denise, he claims they’re fine. Still convinced something’s wrong, Jane tells Denise she’s heading back to Cardiff after the spelling bee because she doesn’t want to make things worse. Denise confesses to Jane that she kissed someone; Jane advises her to tell Ian the truth. Jane mans the restaurant kitchen so Ian and Denise can talk. Denise admits to Ian she kissed someone at the engagement party. A worried Fatboy tries to interrupt them and Denise claims it was a guy at the B&B. She says sorry and Ian thanks her for telling him the truth. In turn, he apologises for messing things up. They agree that they both still want to get married. Ian’s grateful to Jane and insists Iain’s a lucky guy. At the spelling Bee, Ian tells Bobby if he makes Jane proud, she’ll realise what she’s missing and they’ll see more of her. Linda’s thrilled when Mick hands over her belated valentine’s present - tickets to Les Misérables. A new official licensee sign has been put up outside the Vic with Shirley’s name alongside Mick and Linda’s. Mick attends the council meeting and later tells Linda to get ready for a fight - they’re manning the barricades of freedom. Aunt Babe arrives to help in the bar whilst Mick and Linda go to the theatre and informs the family Lady Di is clearly pregnant. Alfie quickly pockets a letter that arrives for him from Australia. Kat claims the letter she’s writing to Stacey’s a shopping list. Kat forgets her handbag and Alfie finds the withered red rose Luke gave Kat inside it. Suspicious, Alfie looks for Kat at the stall then visits Max. Alfie’s suspicions increase when Max rings Kat’s phone as soon as Alfie’s left the car lot. Later, Alfie sees Max and Kat sneaking off together. Kat shows Max the letter she’s written Stacey. Max insists he’s staying out of it. Kat’s worried that Stacey’s living a lie but Max’s adamant that it’s Stacey’s life. Kat joins Alfie at the consultation meeting but ignores his question about where she’s been. During the meeting, Alfie makes a speech about lies. Kat disappears again and leaves a letter in Luke and ‘Jenny’s’ letterbox. When Kat returns home Alfie confronts her about where she’s been, where she was on Valentine’s Day and the flower -is she seeing Max? Kat apologises and confesses that it’s Stacey. Kat tells Alfie he can’t be paranoid for the rest of his life. Alfie’s about to admit something to Kat about his time in Australia when the doorbell rings, interrupting them; an angry Stacey’s on the doorstep. Shabnam wants Tamwar and Masood to attend a fundraiser for the mosque with her and thinks Masood needs to smarten up. On his post round, Masood’s delighted to see Jane and suggests they catch up. Admitting he has been ashamed of himself and has let himself go, Masood lets Shabnam help him shave. He confesses he’s been lonely since Zainab left; Shabnam runs out of the room in tears when Masood suggests he’s not going to be lonely with his smart new look Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes